Thoughts
by tontto
Summary: Story about Susumu and Tatsu and how their nonexistent relationship proceeds to new dimensions.  Slight ? Susumu x Tatsu, some day. Continues, maybe.


_Hi you guys. This is my very first fick in Fanfiction, so please forgive me my mistakes and bad English. I found only ONE fick about Susumu x Tatsu, and I got so irritated that I wanted to make this, even though it's SHIT. And SHORT. Maybe some day their relationship will proceed. :P _

_So, here it goes.  
_

* * *

Chapter One

He just couldn't stop thinking about him. Susumu had noticed his own feelings a long time ago since the first time he saw those two brothers arrive to the dojo. He had studied the demeanor of the older brother curiously. He was a man with quite short, dark brown hair, his rattail on his shoulders. His illegally handsome face, with extremely concerned eyes, following his red-haired little brother training in the dojo. Since that day, his mind had been full of thoughts about the bookkeeper of the Shinsengumi, Ichimura Tatsunosuke. His hands on the books in the office every day, turning the pages with those pale fingers of his. Tatsu doing _this _and doing _that_ – Susumu was slowly falling for him.

"What am I thinking about?! I'm looking at someone who's a man! Susumu, you're a man and he is also a man, stop thinking about anything suspicious! Evil thoughts, be gone!" He waved his hand furiously in the air, and tried to force himself not to look at the man. He sighed heavily and laid down on the roofing tiles. He felt the blowing wind in his ears, swinging his hair like the leaves of trees. 'I wonder what he thinks about me.'

"Susumu!" He opened his eyes and looked down. Tetsu was there, climbing up to the roof. He grinned widely, as always. Tetsu sat down next to him.

"Tetsu-kun, are you running away your job as a servant again? You're quite daring."

"I've got free today. Hijikata-san ordered me to get away from his sight; I guess he wanted to be alone." 'With Okita-san', Susumu mumbled.

"Um... I'm a bit worried about Tatsu-nii." Susumu flinched. 'Please stop talking about him; I'm trying to forget his presence in this world!' "He is unusually concerned about me; he's not my mother you know! It's sometimes too annoying, Tatsu following me everywhere I go. No matter what I do, he's always behind me."

"He's your caring brother, it's normal. And of course he's worried about you, he raised you." Tetsu sighed wearily.

"But he's quite old." 'Old!?'

"And he's not interested in women." 'Oh, that's interesting…' Susumu smiled pensively.

"It's like he has some kind of brother complex. He just can't leave me alone." 'Well, that might be true.'

"I think you should talk to him, I bet there's something worrying him. It makes him act like he's already some grumpy grandpa watching the young go by. Don't you think so, too?"

Susumu couldn't restrain himself anymore and started to laugh so hard that it made his stomach hurt. Tetsu couldn't take it anymore and shouted at him angrily. Meanwhile, the man they had been talking about appeared to the end of the ladders. Seeing Yamazaki, the sullen shinobi, laughing his lungs out was so bizarre that Tatsu almost fell from the ladders, reminding him about his fear.

"Tatsu-nii, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be climbing; you know exactly how much you're afraid of high places!" Tetsu frowned and looked his older brother amazed.

"But Tetsu, I didn't find you anywhere and it made me so worried that I couldn't work anymore!" Tatsu almost cried from happiness - and fear, every time when the ladders swayed.

Tetsu decided to go down before Tatsu fell down, and waved to Susumu to remind what he had to do. Susumu followed with his eyes as the brothers walked towards Tatsu's office. Suddenly Tatsu turned and glanced at him seriously with his green eyes. Susumu startled and turned his gaze to the dark clouds on the sky. 'Talk with Tatsunosuke about his worries… Oh shit. This is bad.' he thought and breathed in moist air.

"It's going to rain again."

* * *

_Something to say? Say it. If I could find some way to continue this story, I would propably do it. Someday. Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. It depends... :) _

_  
Thank you._


End file.
